


I Heard A Rumor That You Loved Me

by RosyPages



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Relationship, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/RosyPages
Summary: "I Heard a Rumor That You Loved Me"What if Allison said something she couldn't take back, all those years ago?





	I Heard A Rumor That You Loved Me

            Allison’s fifteen years old the first time she regrets using her powers. Their Dad had left them two days before and wasn’t back for another week. It wasn’t rare for him to take off without explanation for days at a time, but he had always left with strict instructions for Pogo to continue their training. This time however, he’d taken Pogo with him.

The idea of having unrestricted free-time for the first time in their lives makes Allison giddy at first. She pictures slumber parties, junk food binges, maybe even sneaking out to the diner in the sunlight. She wants to do what kids her age are _supposed_ to do together. Or, at least, according to the movies they did.

Klaus disappears the moment Dad leaves the house, and Allison’s pretty sure she doesn’t want to know what he’s up to. Diego follows suit shortly after and barricads himself in his room. Ben tries to stick it out with her for half a day, but when she approaches him with the nail polish he takes off, claiming sanctuary in the attic. She doesn’t bother with Vanya. She hadn’t put her violin down since their Dad had left.

            So Allison is left showing only Luther her Disney movie collection.

            Their dad had banned any sort of entertainment from entering the house, which naturally meant all her siblings had their own stash of smuggled merchandise hidden in their rooms. Allison herself, was the proud owner of _Cinderella_ , _Peter Pan_ , _Snow White,_ and _The Little Mermaid._

            They settle in front of the TV, blankets strewn across the floor, and a bowl of popcorn resting between them. The television set is another smuggled item, purchased between them one wild night after a mission and then hidden safely away in a back room their Dad never ventured into. It’s outdated and would start to crash if left on too long, but it belongs to them and only them.

Maybe it’s the emptiness of the house without their dad screaming orders. Maybe it’s the romance novels and magazines she’d managed to sneak into her room. Maybe it’s just the songs of true love and happy endings flickering on the screen.

            Happily ever after sounds nice. It sounds a hell of a lot better than what she has at the Umbrella Academy.

            The prince on the screen looks like Luther. They share the strong jaw line, slicked back hair, his noble demeanour, his heroic poise.

            Maybe it’s just because he’s there with her.

            She turns to him and he looks at her and smiles sweetly.

            His hair has pieces of popcorn stuck in it and his cheeks are red from the thrill of rebellion. She sees the eyes she’s grown up with, warm and familiar. They shine in the moonlight like stars.

            “I heard a rumor that you loved me.”

* * *

 

           

She doesn’t realize what she’s done at first. His face turns strange. His brows knit together in the middle, eyes blown wide and empty, skin white as 

            But then something in him softens and he melts around her words.

            “Allison-”

            She silences him with a kiss. His lips are dry against hers. She tries to move her lips like she’s watched in movies, but their teeth click together, and her nose rubs awkwardly against his. It’s too dry and too warm.

When they pulled away, he’s beaming.

* * *

 

            He follows her around like a puppy after that.

            Whatever room she’s in, Luther’s lurking in the doorway. Whenever they split up during missions, he’s by her side. Whenever she wants him, he’s there.

            She keeps telling herself this is exactly what she wants.

            If the others notice they never say anything.

            Klaus is lost to his drugs, Diego is too angry to notice any changes, and she highly doubts Ben would say anything even if he does notice. When Dad arrives back from his trip she waits for the explosion, for him to note their sudden strange closeness, but nothing ever happens.

            She begins to relax. When they can, they sneak away together, stealing moments between the scheduled hours of their lives. He follows her to her room after dinner. Between training and missions, they slip away to back rooms or the gardens. It’s magical, it’s a secret just between them. He never stops smiling. He never loses the warmth in his eyes when he stares at her. Stares at her like she holds all the secrets to the universe.

            They practice kissing. His lips are always too dry and mechanical. When they hold hands, she tries not to squirm. When they lay together, she can only think of how uncomfortably his elbow is digging into her stomach.

            It should have been perfect. It’s exactly what she wants.

* * *

 

 

            The necklace is too heavy against her chest. The cold metal makes her shiver. The chain feels like it’s choking her in her sleep.

            She starts by taking it off during missions. When Luther asks her about its disappearance, she tells him she’s afraid to lose it.

            When she takes it off during training, she tells herself she doesn’t want to break it.

            Then she takes it off at night, she doesn’t see the harm.

            If she forgets to put it back on in the morning sometimes, it’s an honest mistake.

            Then she forgets to put it on for a few days in a row. Days turn to weeks. Allison knows that Luther notices, but he never says anything. He’s too infatuated. Too much in love with her for anything close to anger or sadness to reach his words.

            She almost wishes he would get angry. She wishes he’d raise his voice or that they’d argue like they used to. She wishes that he’d get angry at her during training like he did with everyone else. She wishes he’d leave her alone for longer than an hour at a time.

            She wishes she could have her brother back.

            At night she lays awake, thinking about eyes blown wide and his skin white as milk.

* * *

 

            They’re sixteen when Klaus leaves. He doesn’t disappear abruptly like Five. His things start to disappear from around the house. More often than not, he leaves late at night and doesn’t return until the early hours of the morning. Allison finds him on the floor sometimes with slurry words and small pills in plastic bags.

            Still, it’s a surprise when he doesn’t show up for training one morning.

            Their dad throws a fit and ends their training early. When they check his room it’s empty. Half his clothes are missing. There’s a mask left on his nightstand next to a crude drawing of a middle finger.

            He calls three weeks later but Dad never tells them what he says.

            That night Luther sneaks into Allison’s room. They hold each other as they sleep. She wonders if he can feel her slipping away already.

* * *

 

            Vanya’s next. She leaves not with a bang like Klaus, but with a whimper. It dawns on Allison, gradually, that she can’t remember the last time she’s seen her sister. When she checks her room, she finds an empty closet and a note dated three days prior.

            Diego leaves in an explosion of angry words aimed at everyone from their father, to Luther, to the very house they live in. He brings nothing but his knives and mask with him.

            There aren’t enough of them in the house to keep track of all the world’s problems like they used to. Luther refuses to allow Allison to go on missions without him. She wonders if he’s concerned for her safety, or if he just expects her to turn into dust and disappear into the wind as their siblings had done. She doesn’t like to think too hard about the answer.

The division’s clear and Ben’s strong enough to go alone anyway.

            Their dad doesn’t mention his absence, and Luther and Allison only assume his mission’s running longer than expected. They only find out he’s dead when Klaus calls. She hadn’t spoken to her brother in over two years. His voice sounds tired and raw. His words are spat out between desperate sobs and sharp breaths.

            “Ben. I can see Ben. Allison, I can see Ben. What did they do to him? What the fuck did they-”

            The phone is yanked from her grasp. Reginald Hargreeves growls at her and Pogo appears to usher her away. But she’d heard enough.

            She finds Luther and they cry together in the attic. When they emerge the next morning, Mom informs them that their dad had left for a week-long business trip.

* * *

 

            She doesn’t tell Luther she’s leaving.

            Her things are moved into bags slowly. She takes the bare necessities. One pair of shoes, her favorite sweater, a couple pairs of pants. The mask is hidden on a high shelf in a cupboard under clothes she doesn’t wear anymore.

            She understands why her brothers and sister didn’t take their possessions with them when they left. The thought of bringing anything with her as a reminder of their lives together makes her stomach churn.

            After the funeral she grabs her bags.

            The novels and movies and magazines she’d so carefully smuggled into the house as a teenager are spread around the room in clear view. One final act of defiance.

            She picks up the locket and turns it over in her palm. It feels unnaturally cold against the warm summer day. She can’t remember the last time she wore it. She leaves it behind with the rest of her jewelry.

            She passes Luther in the hallway.

            She doesn’t invite him to come with her and he doesn’t try to convince her to stay. She wonders if, deep down, he knows what she’s done to him. She wonders if some part of him doesn’t celebrate at the idea of freedom. Freedom from her.

            There are a thousand things she could say. She’s sorry for using her power on him. She wishes she could take it back. She wishes the sight of him didn’t make her feel sick.

            She says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to add a comment.  
> My tumblr is @thesevenumbrellas


End file.
